Surveying plaquettes are known that carry a reflex film and can be placed flat on an object for fixing a surveying point or are also connected for example, to a holder so that they can be fastened on an object or into the ground. Furthermore, so-called angle plaquettes are known with at least two plates directed at a right angle to each other of which at least one carries a reflex film. The previously known surveying plaquettes or stake-out markers are frequently bulky and/or difficult to handle when fixing the surveying point.